logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
De 'Capolai/Members
Housin family Xiam Housin Xiam Housin (27th December 1958 - 15th August 2004) was the clan's founder and main member, who was born to parents of Vietnam origins. His father walked out of the family when he was nine. Xiam was 29 years old when he toke over Kuboia, apparently to get revenge on those who were cruel to him in his childhood. Prior to De 'Capolai's takeover in 1998, he had been arrested seven times. On 28th February 2003, Xiam was caught by several military soldiers after allegedly being under the influence of ecstasy. He was sentenced the death penalty in June that year, before being put to death on 15th August 2004 at the age of 45. He is notably the only person in the history of Kuboia to be executed via an electric chair. Sabrine Housin Sabrine Housin (b. 12th July 1960) was the wife of Xiam until his death in 2004. Sabrine grew up in a strict family, who she frequently argued with. She met Xiam in 1971, and the two married in 1974, when she was 14. Sabrine was sentenced life imprisonment in 2003. She was briefly allowed out to attend her husband's funeral in 2004 and her son's in 2005. Since April 2015, she has been on probation. Dyn Housin Dyn Housin (b. 1978) is Xiam's oldest child. Prior to De 'Capolai's dictatorship, he stole to support the family. He moved out in 1995, at the age of 17. Despite not being part of his father's scheme, Dyn was put in prison until he was released on probation in 2004. Dyn has fathered four children, two each with seperate women. He also has two grandchildren. Ustruk Housin Ustruk Clive Housin (1979 - 5th September 2005) was Xiam's second son. Originally sent out by his father to kill those who opposed him, Ustruk captured over 40 people, agreeing to free any of them who work as his slaves for fifteen months. Allegedly, none of the people ended up dead, aside from one who was shot by Xiam, for trying to attack Ustruk. Ustruk was sent to prison in January 2004 before being released in August that year, after his father's death. He moved to East Cybersland in March 2005. On 3rd September 2005, Ustruk was rushed to hospital after being shot on the head twice. He died in hospital two days later at around 1:36a.m. at the age of 26. Juliet Housin Juliet Rose Housin (b. 1980) is Xiam's third child and only daughter. She is infamous for bombing North Koopa in July 2001, killing 11 people and wounding 39 others. She was caught and sent to prison in April 2002, allowed out to attend her father and brother's funerals. She was released on probation in September 2013. Fyp Housin Fyp Housin (b. 17th January 1988) is Xiam's youngest child, who was at the age of 10 when De 'Capolai conquered Kuboia. Fyp was not as prominent in the clan as his siblings were due to his young age. Fyp was diagnosed with ADHD when he was 7. On 19th October 2000, at 12 years old, Fyp was caught, taken into a foster home and was placed into a specialist school called Oakland School (which closed in 2005). Fyp was not allowed to enter any mainstream schools due to him being part of the Housin family. In 2002, at the age of 14, he accidentally got his schoolmate and friend Ashlie Estrella pregnant, who gave birth to their daughter, Stella, in September that year. That same year, he founded H.E.X. Productions, a highly successful film distribution company. Fyp attempted suicide a few days after his 18th birthday in 2006, but was caught by his older sister, Juliet. When talking about his father in an interview in 2007, Fyp said "My father was not the Kuboian equivalent of Hitler. He was not evil. He killed people, yes, but he cared deeply about us. He was not what people took him out to be." Fyp has became a popular face in the media. He is good friends with rapper K.K.Yo, and has directed several music videos for him. He has also been featured on several of comedian Mhan McKulloe's talk shows and performances. Other notable members Francis Friesen Francis Friesen (b. 1974/1975) was a citizen that was captured by Ustruk in 1999, who agreed to let him live if he would become his servant. Francis said in an interview in 2003 "I was woken every day at six. I had to clean their rooms, took me hours. I had to ask them if they wanted drinks. Had to clean the floor, walls, even things like the TV, and if I made an error, Fyp got to hit me on the head. I was given lots of basic food, which was lots of ready meals." In May 2001, Francis was shot in the leg by an unknown preparer. A man was seen climbing up a wall of the organisation's headquarters, and shot Francis by a distance. Francis was freed following Xiam getting captured in February 2003. He later got in touch with Fyp and the two became close friends shortly after Xiam's death. Francis has a daughter called Donna (b. 2006) and a son called Dennis (b. 2012). It is unclear if Francis was born in 1974 or 1975. His birth certificate says he was born on 3rd May 1974, but Fyp claims to remember him celebrating his 25th birthday in May 2000. Collin "Stix" McAster Collin McAster (b. 7th July 1971) was a dog walker who was kidnapped by Ustruk. He was allegedly "brainwashed" and forced to work for the group. Collin was given the nickname "Stix" by Xiam, presumably due to the fact that Collin was underweight at the time. In 2002, Collin was punched in the face by Xiam after Collin blamed him for the death of his wife. Collin was caught in January 2003, and after a court sentence, was confirmed not guilty of anything. He has appeared on several talk shows discussing his time in De' Capolai. Laura McAster Laura McAster (2 May 1971 - 8th August 2002) was Collin's wife. Laura was a zoophile porn star. She previously lost the ability to experience certain sensations after suffering from a car crash on the way home from a birthday party, and became involved in receptive rectal sex with her mother's male pet cat once she was 18. Laura distributed zoophile porn under the alias Cat Lover. Laura died in August 2002 in a car accident. Crónica TV in Argentina was the first to report her death. Joe "Skeletor" Deptula Joe Deptula (1 April 1964 - 7th August 2002), better known as his nickname, Skeletor, was the Secretary General and master propagandist of the organisation. Before De 'Capolai's dictatorship, Skeletor had been friends with Xiam, and hosted television channel Mal Samad Television. He also hosted the organization's channel ZeRO, which is now operated by H.E.X. Productions as a TV network. On 7th August 2002 at around 1:54p.m., Skeletor was killed in a surprise explosion. Members of the Animal Liberation Front prepared the explosion as "revenge for De 'Capolai's executions of vegans and animal rights activists", and a TNT bomb was involved. Skeletor was aged 38 at the time of his death. Both Juliet and Stix have admitted that they did not know Skeletor's real name until his funeral, as everybody in the organisation always referred to him as his nickname. Anna "Skeletorette" Sparda Anna Sparda (6th March 1972 - 9th December 2011), better known as Skeletorette, was the organisation's Director of General Political Bureau. In 2011, Skeletorette was murdered by the father of a victim of the Polosouth Sports Centre bombing. Her head was found in an abandoned Buffet King area a week later. Heron Iwan MacLean Heron Iwan MacLean (b. 13th September 1955) was the organisation's oldest member. Heron went to school with Xiam, and the two met after not seeing each other for 24 years. He was originally unaware of Xiam's plans and turned against the organisation in January 1998. Although Heron was no longer a member from 1998, he was still seen as a criminal despite not having a record. He was beaten by a gang in April 1998 and spent three days in hospital. Heron had one son, Hiro (1987-2008), who died a few days after his 21st birthday due to lung cancer. Julie Johnson Julie Johnson (b. 14th May 1978) was a student from Chicago Vocational High School in Chicago, Illinois, United States who was kidnapped by Ustruk on a class vacation to Jetania. Xiam and Stix forced her to star in Laura's zoophile porn videos, in which she was involved in increasingly extreme sexual acts such as dildos, fisting, and sex with animals such as cats, bobcats, lynxes, dogs, and foxes. She was a part of a group of men and women who received anal sex from animals and sometimes had sex with one another afterwards. Outside of her "disgusting involvement in illegal porn" she often smuggled food and drink in a 890,098,000 acre tunnel going from Jetania to Kuboia for the members, and shot videos for the group, and was involved in several terrorist attacks. Some of the videos were uploaded to YouTube in 2006, but were forced down in 2007. She escaped in late 2002 and is now married to her high school sweetheart, Minerva Johnson, who was also kidnapped. The two now campaign for LGBT rights. Minerva "Minerva Mink" Johnson Minerva "Minerva Mink" Johnson (née Kaiser) (b. 1 April 1978) was a student from Chicago Vocational High School in Chicago, Illinois, United States who was kidnapped by Ustruk on a class vacation to Jetania. She was often ordered to build bombs for terrorist attacks. She escaped in late 2002 and is married to Julie. The two now campaign for LGBT rights. Minerva still used her last name when she was with the organisation. Yuji Diablo Yuji Diablo (b. 18th September 1965) was a Japanese expat who worked as a vegetarian cafeteria food cook at the Maharishi University of Management in Fairfield, Iowa, United States, who joined the group after Xiam offered him ¥2,000,000. He cooked for the group and was the star of the group's propaganda film We Are the Greatest Men and Women in the World. Yuji was caught in February 2003, and was kept in jail for three months, being officially free from probation in 2005. Yuji went on to be a successful actor. He played Robber Steve in Robber Chaps and is the star of a series of comical Kuwaiti television commercials for a local version of the snack food Munchos. Bobby Fisher Bob "Bobby" Fisher (b. 8th May 1972) was a student from Chicago Vocational High School in Chicago, Illinois, United States who was kidnapped by Ustruk on a class vacation to Jetania. Bob was returned by the Jetanian Military to his parents and now lives in Dime Box, Texas, United States, and is active in the city of Austin's music scene. Category:Organization